Elite Assault Rifle
with Anti Material Sniper Rifle, Revolver, Howitzer, And Guitar Machine Gun the Urban Ops Pack Bundle |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 50 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine Gun}} The '''Elite Assault Rifle '''is an exclusive weapon unlocked at level 27 that cannot be bought without a bundle. It was released in the Black Friday sale in the "Fan's Choice Weapons Pack". It boasts high damage, range, accuracy and agility. It holds 50 rounds in a clip. During the Black Friday sale. It costed together with an Anti Material Sniper, Howitzer Gun, Revolver and Guitar Machine Gun. It currently still costs the same price but is available in another pack: The Urban Ops. Strategy This gun has stats that compliment each other well, coupled with a decent reloading speed and a fast fire rate, this weapon can take out opponents before they can even reach you. This balanced weapon is great to own leaving even heavily defensive opponents defeated in a matter of seconds. You may need to reload quite a lot due to it's extremely fast fire rate. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Elite Assault Rifle is capable of dealing a lot of damage at close range. *High rate of fire. *Medium ammo capacity (50 rounds). *Players can move fairly fast with this weapon when equipped. *Rarely used in Multiplayer so you won't have much rivals. Disadvantages *The Elite Assault Rifle has a short effective range, making long-ranged kills harder to acquire. *It's accuracy is not very good. *Can only be bought from a bundle. Video Trivia * The Elite Assault Rifle's appearance closely resembles the FN Herstal P90. *Although its appearance closely resembles FN-P90, it is an assault rifle while the FN-P90 in real life is a submachine gun or more accurately,a PDW(Personal Defense Weapon). *The Elite Assault Rifle is now available in the Urban Ops bundle that can be purchased for $6.99 US in Urban Update *The sound of this gun is similar to Guitar Machine Gun but now it has it's own sound. *This was the only weapon with equal stats (3 bars for each attribute) until the Shockwave Launcher came along. *Although it's based on a P90, it uses a regular 20 round Magazine alongside the P90's top Magazine. (Which might explain the good ammo capacity). *It fires 12.5 rounds per seconds. *Even though it's based on the P90, it still has a regular Pistol Grip, a regular 20 round magazine, and a vertical front grip. *Currently, it is the only weapon that can be obtained from a permanent bundle. * Interesting fact - if you change your player name to P90, you will notice something odd. Though it stays as P90 on YOUR screen, all other players in the match results screen, friends menu, and invites will see you named as ELITE ASSAULT RIFLE. Gallery EliteAssaultRifle1.jpeg|The Elite Assault Rifle in the Shop Elite AR1.jpg|EAR in The Fanchoice Weapon Pack Urban Ops1.jpg|EAR in the Urban Pack Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons